


CRISIS ALERT

by gingayellow



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly, quickly written Ban/Hoji college AU. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRISIS ALERT

Title: CRISIS ALERT  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Ban/Hoji  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Very silly, quickly written Ban/Hoji college AU. ;P

Hoji leaned back in the library's cheap chair, allowing himself a moment before he scanned his paper for typos, twice. It was due tomorrow, so it had to be perfect. He also had two lectures, picking up Miwa after school and an exam to study for. But it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

He saved his paper, pocketed the flash drive, and looked up the window. Strange. It'd still been dark when he'd come into the library, but now the sun was shining.

No matter. He had a lecture in twenty minutes, and he had to hurry now, or-- Hoji fought off a wave of dizziness. It would be prudent to purchase whatever was healthy (ish) in the vending machine before class, but he would have to get to the building first. Which he would do so successfully, because this wasn't the first time he'd pulled an all nighter, and just because he was dizzy didn't mean that he couldn't walk down the library's front steps--

His left ankle twisted, and before he could cry out Hoji fell down the steps. Or he would have, if someone hadn't caught him.

He was currently in the arms of man his age, smiling obnoxiously and with terrible hair, and yet Hoji couldn't look away. Despite everything, he'd moved with superhuman grace, and there was something bizarrely charming in his actions.

But then he heard giggling, and reality came back. "Put me down," he hissed to his rescuer.

"Okay! But sheesh, wait, I gotta make sure you don't hurt your ankle further."

Hoji was guided to the ground. "I assure my, ankle is--" He cried out when the tried putting weight on it, which his 'new friend' seemed to assume was code to pick Hoji up again. But Hoji didn't resist this time. After all, it wasn't as if he could just walk away, and this person seemed all right, if annoying.

He gave the man a look. "Don't you have anything better to do than rescue computer science majors?"

"Nope!" His grin became wider, and more obnoxious/hypnotic. "I don't have class on Thursdays, which means I can help you out..."

"Hoji." Still, since he wanted to be useful so badly. "Help me gather my books, and get me to my car."

It was awkward (especially since the guy insisted on putting Hoji on a bench first), but they made it to the car without too much trouble, or too many stares. "I'm Ban," he said as he helped Hoji into the driver's seat."

"Well, thank you Ban." Because despite everything, he had helped a total stranger. "But I have to go." He shut the door, turned the key, and screamed when he tried to press down on the pedal.

"Hey!" Ban screaming/pounding on the window didn't ease the pain, and Hoji just barely managed to turn off the car. If the door had been locked, he suspected Ban would have had an adrenaline rush and tear it off, judging from how desperate he looked. "Partner, are you all right?!"

Hoji frowned at his ankle's swelling. He'd been off it thanks to Ban, so he hadn't noticed just how badly he twisted it. "I'm fine. I just can't drive." Then he looked up. "Don't call me partner; we don't even know each other that well."

"What else can I call you? We're in this together, right?"

"Meaning..."

"Give me your keys and I'll drive you around to all your stuff today!"

He felt like laughing in Ban's face, but he did need the help. And he could easily take Ban down, twisted ankle or not, if he turned out to be a creep. "All right, but try anything and I will strangle you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Ban smiled, and after Hoji scooted aside, he got in.

\--

"Oh, wow, your class is done already?" Ban helped him out of the classroom, and into a seat in the hallway. "How do they expect to absorb knowledge if it's just an hour, partner?"

"Don't call me partner." Hoji blinked when a sandwich was shoved in his hand. "What's this?"

"Oh, well, it's almost noon, and I didn't see you eat. So I don't you something from the sandwich shop on the first floor."

"True." He'd been too busy barking directions to Ban to his classroom, Hoji hadn't had time for the vending machine. He'd been barely aware in the class. "Thank you." He took a bite, and then he heard Ban's stomach growl.

He huffed, but halved the sandwich, giving one to Ban. They weren't partners, no matter what Ban said, but he was starting to grow on Hoji.


End file.
